The Regret
by Otaku61801
Summary: Reina's ambition of becoming special has led her to give up her feelings for Kumiko. And by doing this, it has made her famous and known in Japan, a total celebrity. Reina decided to become special, which results to Kumiko giving up on her as well. With her decision, she reached heights of fame and fortune. But all success always has a price to pay, may it be misfortunes, or life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys, Otaku here. First time writing a story in my entire life, totally inspired from reading fanfic. I decided to write a story about Kumiko and Reina because I ship them, just a simple reason. Hope you guys forgive me for grammars and words that have wrong spellings, English is not my mother tongue. Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hibike! Euphonium/Sound! Euphonium characters used in the story. All rights are directed to their respected owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _CHAPTER 1_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Reina!" Kumiko shouted waving her hand in a joyful manner. Reina noticed as she heard her name and turns her head.

"Kumiko, why are you so happy?" Reina replied, wondering what causes the girls' mood.

"Just excited of the thought that we are graduating soon!" Kumiko replied excitedly, reaching her destination called Reina.

Reina looked down feeling sad of the thought of graduation, as she was planning to leave Kitauji to become special. Kumiko wondered why Reina looked so sad and places her hand on Reina's shoulder feeling worried.

"Reina," Kumiko started. Reina looks up hearing Kumiko call her name with a serious tone. "what's wrong?" Kumiko continues.

"I will be leaving Kitauji after we graduate." Reina replied, feeling guilty of having to leave the love of her life.

She was shocked to see Kumiko crying, feeling worried at the moment, she hugged her so as to try to comfort her love. "Kumiko, why are you crying?" She asked, wanting to know the reason of Kumiko's sadness.

"You're leaving me. I thought that we're going to college together, you promised me." Kumiko replied. Reina looked guilty and turns her head to the side avoiding Kumiko's intense eyes.

"Do you even know how I feel?" Kumiko added. Releasing Reina's shoulders as she realized her hands squeezing tightly on them. "I love you, Reina." Kumiko continued.

Reina looks up directly with shock clearly on her eyes. She hadn't expected that Kumiko felt the same way as her, but there's no way she will be accepting those feelings. She has to reach her dream of becoming special, it has always been that goal before meeting Kumiko when they were in middle school.

"I'm sorry, Kumiko" Reina lied. Walking away without hearing Kumiko reply, afraid to even hear more from her.

Kumiko cried even more watching Reina walk away. She ran towards Reina and hugged her from behind. "Why?" asked Kumiko sobbing from behind.

Reina almost cried at that moment but decided not to and follow her dream. "I want to be special, Kumiko. And to accomplish that goal, I will be leaving the country and attend college there." Reina replied not even an emotion can be heard. She tried to break free from Kumiko's hug but defeated from the attempt.

"Please stay with me, Reina. I love you" Kumiko said hugging Reina behind tightly like there is no tomorrow.

Finally, Reina broke free and pushed Kumiko as gently as she could but had not expected to put more force than she ever intended. Kumiko fell to the ground with shock on her eyes. She stood up, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kumiko. I didn't intend to-." Reina said but stopped when Kumiko puts a finger on her lips.

"Good luck on following your dreams." Kumiko said forcing a smile as if to support Reina's decision before walking away, leaving Reina stunned and guilty.

DAY OF GRADUATION

Reina looked for Kumiko after the ceremony. She asked her bandmates and said they didn't know. Running around, she saw Shuuichi and ran towards him. He was shocked to see Reina like this and waited for her until she caught her breath.

"What's wrong?" Shuuichi asked wondering why the raven haired girl approached him.

"Have you... seen... Kumiko?" Reina asked still struggling to catch her breath.

He wrinkled his eyebrows at the question. "She didn't tell you?" He asked.

It was Reina's turn to wrinkle her eyebrows at the answer, wondering what Kumiko had not told her. "Tell me what?" She asked again, wanting to know something from him.

"That she will be leaving right after the ceremony to go abroad and catch her flight. Said she was invited from Harvard a long time ago, but refused at first because she wanted to attend college here. Maybe she changed her mind and called back, and will be attending at Harvard University for college." Shuuichi explained.

Reina was shocked at the revelation and started to cry like no one was watching. She regretted not being able to tell Kumiko her feelings and failed to reciprocate them. Shuuichi was stunned, and struggled of not knowing what to do to comfort her. He was worried of the looks he was receiving, then he gently helped Reina walk towards an empty bench.

"Why are you crying? You should be happy and support her, right?" Shuuichi started, wanting to know the reason of her tears.

"I just...have so much to say to her. I regret not being able to say what I wanted." Reina said as she stood up, wiping her tears and walked away before stopping. She turned her head to the side and looked at Shuuichi.

"Thank you for everything that you've done up until now." Reina said walking away as she made up her mind to achieve her dream, knowing that Kumiko has given up on her. Shuuichi just stared until Reina was out of sight.

END

 **A/N:** You guys know what to do right? Please leave a review and favorite my first story! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys, Otaku here. I am now in chapter 2, and I hope you guys will continue to support and read my story. Thank you to those who reviewed my fic, it truly made me happy as an author. Without further ado, please enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hibike! Euphonium/Sound! Euphonium characters used in the story. All rights are directed to their respected owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _CHAPTER 2_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kumiko enters the airport as she arrived. She decided to accept the invitation from Harvard as she has given up on Reina, swore to never love her again and support her of her ambitions. She decided to work hard and never waste the opportunity that Harvard granted to her, to prove to Reina that she has moved on. The staff then anounced for the departure of her flight and went to put her bags away.

 **~~~~~~~~SEVEN YEARS LATER~~~~~~~**

"Congratulations Kousaka-san for being a successful musician. I wish you the best." Taki-sensei said, congratulating the raven haired girl.

"Thank you, Taki-sensei. It has been a pleasure learning from you for all these years." Reina said smiling, and thankful for the knoweledge. "Well then sensei, I must be going now." Reina added as she bowed respectfully, walking towards an exit of her old high school building. She then was accompanied by two bodyguards as she exited the building, going towards a limo and went inside it followed by her bodyguards.

"Ma'am, your next appointment will be with Tanaka-san. She invited you for a discussion about a certain Reunion." Her secretary said, announcing her next schedule.

"Thank you, Fujino-san." Reina replied, thinking about the reunion Asuka planned. She wondered if Kumiko would be going to the discussion. Reina then shook her head at the thought of Kumiko, she decided that she shouldn't be thinking about Kumiko.

 **~~~~~~~~TWO HOURS LATER~~~~~~~**

Reina arrived at her designated meeting place with Asuka. She went out of her limo accompanied with her two bodyguards and went inside.

"Please wait outside after I finish." Reina said to her bodyguards and went to greet Asuka waiting inside the building.

"How are you, Kousaka-san? It's nice to see you, and congratulations by the way." Asuka started as she hugged Reina.

"I'm fine, thank you Tanaka-san." Reina said as she greeted Asuka back.

"Come, come take a seat." Asuka said as she led Reina to take a seat with her.

"Thank you, Tanaka-san. So, what is this Reunion you are talking about?" Reina started as she took the offer and sat down to talk.

"Well, I am planning to have a reunion with our bandmates. All of them have been invited, especially sensei." Asuka explained excitedly, hoping that Reina would agree.

"Why do you need to meet me? You could've just contacted me." Reina asked wondering why the serious meeting.

"You are a celebrity, Kousaka-san. It's totally hard to contact you, so I planned this meeting." Asuka replied as she remembered the communication with Reina's secretary. "Well, not as hard as contacting Oumae-chan's agency. It was so hard like seriously, I contacted her agency every single hour, minute, second of the time." Asuka added as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Kumiko? What do you mean by agency?" Reina asked shocked of the revelation.

"Oh. You don't know? Oumae-chan's an international celebrity, a very famous musician in the entire world. I was having a hard time trying to contact her, but it seems that a lot of big time celebrities take up too much of her time. It might be a great idea for her to take a break with us, and celebrate this reunion together." Asuka answered, feeling tired that this conversation is taking so long.

"Is she coming then? I mean...Th-thank you very much for this conversation, Tanaka-san. It has been a pleasure talking to you once more." Reina said as she almost slipped out of character in front of Asuka. She bowed down as a sign of respect and waited for a reply.

"Thank you very much as well, Kousaka-san. As for your question, we'll just have to wait until Reunion day comes." Asuka replied smiling. "See you in a bit?" Asuka added waiting for a reply.

"Yes. I will see you in a bit. Thank you for everything, Tanaka-san." Reina replied and bowed once again as she exited the building, followed by her bodyguards towards her limo.

 **~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~**

"Aihara-san, please contact the captain of my private plane and we will set to Japan in two days prior. I will be attending this Reunion with my old highschool bandmates." Kumiko stated with authority that intimidated her secretary with fear.

"Yes, Ma'am. I will be contacting the captain right now." Aihara replied and hurried to exit her office.

Kumiko stayed in character until her secretary went out of her sight, she quickly covered her mouth as she coughed uncontrollably feeling something wet on her hand and saw a red stain called blood. She stood up and went to the comfort room to wash off the blood from her hands. After washing, she looked at herself in the mirror and thought to herself. 'Hold on, Kumiko. You have to fight, this is not an illness, just a slight sign from exhaustion. YOU are totally FINE.' Kumiko then returned to her seat and continued to work for distraction.

 **~~~~~~~~~TWO DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~**

"Your private plane is ready, Ma'am." Aihara announced as she went inside Kumiko's office.

"Thank you, Aihara-san." Kumiko replied as she went towards her door, leaving her office and being accompanied by six bodyguards. She then reached the rooftop and went inside the plane then sat at a nearby window. "Home Sweet Home." Kumiko said to herself as the plane started to fly off the ground.

 **END**

 **A/N: You guys know what to do right? Please leave a review, follow and favorite, then again! Thanks a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys, Otaku here. I am now in chapter 3, and I hope you guys will continue to support and read my story. Thank you to those who reviewed my fic, it truly made me happy as an author. Without further ado, please enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hibike! Euphonium/Sound! Euphonium characters used in the story. All rights are directed to their respected owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _CHAPTER 3_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kumiko's private plane landed at the national airport of Japan. Guards quickly guarded the exit of Kumiko's plane. She went out of the plane accompanied by her secretary and bodyguards.

"Aihara-san, have you contacted the driver? If not, please do it immediately." Kumiko said in an authorative tone, walking towards the building.

"Yes, Ma'am. I have contacted the driver and he's waiting outside because of the media." Aihara replied as she followed Kumiko through the media. The guards struggled to keep the chaotic media away from Kumiko, because they fought over to ask questions on what reason did an international celebrity like her visit Japan unannounced. As she got through, Kumiko was able to get inside her limo followed by her bodyguards and secretary.

"Take me to Mt. Daikichi." Kumiko ordered to the driver in particular, tone of authority clearly visible.

 **~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~**

Reina then press the power button of her remote to turn the television off. She admired the beauty of Kumiko, but as she noticed that the brunette was pale and thinner, it confused and worried her. Reina then started to stand up headed to the exit to clear her mind about someone in particular.

"Don't follow or even try to sneek up on me, got it?" Reina ordered to her bodyguards. She then went out of her castle-like house and proceeded to go to the mountain where she took Kumiko before.

She finally reached her destination for about twenty minutes since her home was near to it. As she walked a few more steps, she saw a tall woman by the railing, wearing a skinny jeans and a white summer blouse top with her long brunette hair displayed on her back. Reina stood still as she realized who it was, shock clearly on her eyes as tears fell down on her rosy cheeks.

"Kumiko?" Reina asked as her tears fell down visible on her cheeks. The brunette haired woman turned her head as she heard her name, realizing who owns that voice.

"Hey Reina." Kumiko replied smiling with clear authority and intensity of gaze . "How are you doing?" Kumiko added.

Reina immediately wiped her tears away as she struggled for composure, standing straight with pride and independence. "I'm fine, Kumiko. You?" Reina answered with little confidence.

"I've been fine, Reina. I see you haven't changed one bit, except for being a popular celebrity and musician. Kumiko answered with confidence and a bit of familiarity.

Suddenly, Kumiko felt pain and dizziness then places her hand on her head. Reina was confused at the gesture, then she saw blood on Kumiko's nose.

"Kumiko, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding!" Reina said, worry clear on her voice. She then took a handkerchief from her pocket, and wipes the blood off from Kumiko's nose. "Thank you! Must've been from exhaustion from the flight then hiking up here. Anyway, thanks for taking care of me." Kumiko started forcing a half-hearted smile, clearly embarassed at the moment.

"No problem, Kumiko. Anyone would've done that eventually, not only me." Reina replied, having a hard time looking at Kumiko in the eyes.

"Reina. When did you get back here in Japan? I thought you were studying abroad for college, am I correct?" Kumiko asked with complete indifference, not caring if she asked a sensitive question of their past.

"Yes, I went back here because of an invitation." Reina was shocked at the question but answered her out of respect.

"Is that so? Then, I will be on my way. " Kumiko started as she walked away with a hurtful expression in her eyes which Reina noticed. She stopped then turns her head to the side as if directing her attention to Reina.

"Nice seeing you, Reina." Kumiko added as she continues to walk away, leaving Reina speechless.

Reina opens her mouth but no words came out, she just stared at the walking figure until it was gone. She started going down the hill ten minutes later when Kumiko went ahead of her. As she got near the end, she saw a body collapsed on the floor, lifeless and pale. Reina ran towards the body, as she got nearer, she recognized that it was Kumiko. She quickly tried to wake the brunette up, but no sign was shown.

"Kumiko!? Kumiko, wake up!" Reina shouted as she shook the body in an attempt to wake the girl up. Reina took a hold of Kumiko's arm and positioned the body on her back as she carried the girl to call for help.

"Hang in there, Kumiko. Hang in there." Reina said to Kumiko even if the brunette had not heard it, her eyes clearly focused to call for help.

 **END**

 **A/N: You guys know what to do right? Leave a review, follow, and favorite my story. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys, Otaku here. I am now in chapter 4, and I hope you guys will continue to support and read my story. Thank you to those who reviewed my fic, it truly made me happy as an author. Without further ado, please enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hibike! Euphonium/Sound! Euphonium characters used in the story. All rights are directed to their respected owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _CHAPTER 4_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Help! Help! Someone please help me." Reina shouted as loud as she can, a woman quickly approaches them as if she knows the person being carried behind the raven haired girls' back.

"Oh my God, Ma'am!" Aihara shouted with worry as she recognized Kumiko. She immediately help Reina carry Kumiko to her own limo, they get inside as quickly as they could, then the limo drives away with speed to the nearest hospital.

"Do you know Kumiko?" Reina started clearly suspicious of her, the limo stops at the headlight.i

"Yes, Miss. I am her personal secretary, Jade Aihara, half japanese and half american. May I please know your relation with our boss?" Aihara said with curiosity.

"I'm her friend and bandmate in highschool." Reina answered with ease, remembering their past with each other.

The limo then stops at the main entrance, the bodyguards then carries Kumiko as they ran inside. As they went inside, the nurses then notices and immediately attend to Kumiko. Reina tried to get in the emergency room but stopped by a nurse.

 **~~~~~~~TWO HOURS LATER~~~~~~~**

A doctor went out of the emergency room and approaches Reina and Aihara.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Which one of you is her relative?" The doctor asked.

"We're not a relative, Doc. I'm a close friend from her past, she is a secretary and works for her." Reina answered, gesturing to Aihara.

"Well then, she is stable for now. We hypothesized it was from fatigue and over exhaustion." The doctor said as he gestured for them to go inside the emergency room. They went inside and walked towards Kumiko's bed to check on her, they sat down worried and stayed until she wakes up.

 **~~~~~THIRTY MINUTES LATER~~~~~**

Kumiko lies on her bed with her eyes open, awake from fainting. She then noticed a presence on the side of her bed, her eyes clearly with shock as she recognized a raven haired girl sleeping.

Kumiko sat herself up waking the raven haired girl in the process.

"Kumiko?! Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Reina immediately asked, relieve that Kumiko is awake.

"I'm fine, Reina. Just tired, but thank you for your worry and help." Kumiko answered, not being familiar with Reina, her eyes clearly uninterested. Reina was dejected with what Kumiko decided to treat her.

"By the way, have you seen my secretary? I remembered that I was almost near my car but then I fainted, she must've noticed." Kumiko started, wondering where Aihara is.

"She went out to get us drinks." Reina answered, feeling jealous.

"Okay, thank you for answering." Kumiko said out of respect.

Aihara then showed up bringing two cans of juice from a vendor/vendo machine.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Aihara asked with complete worry as she gave the other can of juice to Reina, then gave her share to Kumiko.

"I'm fine, Aihara. Thank you!" Kumiko said as she smiled half heartedly. Reina totally jealous at the treatment.

"Excuse me, Oumae-san. You are released and fine to go home however you please." A nurse announced as she went inside Kumiko's room.

"Yes, thank you. I will be on my way." Kumiko replied, happy that she can go home.

"Your limo is always ready, Ma'am." Aihara said, as if she knows what was on Kumiko's mind.

"Very good, thank you." Kumiko said as she got out of the bed and stood up to get ready.

"Come with us, Reina. I'll drop you to your house." Kumiko said as she gestured for Reina to take her hand.

"O-Okay. Thanks." Reina replied with complete shock as she felt her blood boiling hot, she took Kumiko's hand then they went out.

They got inside Kumiko's limo with an awkward silence, Reina still blushing from the gesture earlier.

"Where do you live, Reina?" Kumiko asked as she wondered where Reina is currently, but not really interested to know if the girl doesn't want to say it.

"You can drop me at Mt. Daikichi, I can walk home from there. Thank you by the way." Reina replied as she got over.

"Okay. Driver, please stop at the same place." Kumiko ordered to the driver.

The driver then turned at the right corner of an alley, then reached the destination.

"Thank you, Kumiko. Please take care, okay?" Reina said as she went out of Kumiko's limo.

"Yeah, sure." Kumiko replied without looking Reina in the eye, as if she was annoyed.

Reina started to walk away from the car, but Kumiko changed her mind and went out of the car.

"Reina!" Kumiko shouted to call the attention of the girl, Reina turned to look at the person who called her name.

"Kumiko?" Reina said as she turned her head, walking slowly towards Kumiko. She then reached Kumiko and waited for the girl to talk.

"Reina..." Kumiko started as she waited for a few seconds on what to say to her, but she decided to end what they are having now as she remembered her dedication to move on without Reina in her life. Kumiko thought about it and said to herself 'Kumiko, you achieved success without Reina in your life. Reina wasn't with you when you were struggling, she was just someone who broke your promise and rejected your love. And of course, you can't be with her or anyone else, because you're not going to be around anymore.'

"Reina, you have to forget everything that happened today." Kumiko started after having a long thought, her eyes glaring at Reina intently as if to convince her directly.

"What do you mean?" Reina asked with concern and curious to know the reason, with shock clear in her eyes.

"It means what I just said. You have to forget all of this ever happened, and it also means you're gonna have to forget about me. Don't ever talk to me again." Kumiko said as she sincerely mean what she said, turning her heels towards her car and walked away. After a short distance, she turned her head to the side as if to say one last thing.

"Good Bye, Kousaka-san." Kumiko ended with that statement, leaving Reina stunned, speachless at how fast everything happened.

 **END**

 **A/N: You guys know what to do right? Leave a review, follow, and favorite my story. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys, Otaku here. I am now in chapter 5, and I hope you guys will continue to support and read my story. Thank you to those who reviewed my fic, it truly made me happy as an author. Without further ado, please enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hibike! Euphonium/Sound! Euphonium characters used in the story. All rights are directed to their respected owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _CHAPTER 5_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of reunion finally came. All of their bandmates and friends arrived earlier to refrain from being late, the host for the reunion announced each member as they arrived from the venue. Reina arrived with a grand entrance, pictures are taken as she went inside the building, smiling beautifully as murmurs can be heard from every direction.

"Good evening, Yuuko-san. How have you been? I see that you have not changed quite a bit." Reina greeted, smiling with respect and familiarity.

"Still smug as ever, I see?" Yuuko greeted back with a grin, as if happy to see an old friend. "Quite an entrance back there, Kousaka-san." She added as she noticed a limo arriving at the entrance of the building.

"Yes! Quite a bit, I suppose." Reina said as she notice that Yuuko wasn't paying attention anymore. She looked at the place where Yuuko was staring, there she saw the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Wearing a red dress with a pair of silver high heels, round earings attached to her ears, and her long brunette hair flowing away as she walked every step like there's a wind passing by her. Kumiko made a grand entrance as photographers took pictures of her. Kumiko's bandmates and friends immediately went to her as they greeted her like a celebrity, bodyguards actively guarded Kumiko as they were threatened that they would hurt her.

"Guards, stand down. Wait outside the building and watch over there, understand?" Kumiko ordered thankful for their gesture, but authority can be heard in the tone of her voice.

"Understood, Ma'am." The representative of the bodyguards said, following the order immediately as they head to the exit.

"So, where were we?" Kumiko asked smiling, happy to see familiar faces. Her bandmates immediately asked for her autograph and to take a picture with her.

"Excuse me, everyone. We must give Oumae-san some space because she just arrived and we need to start our program soon." Asuka announced as she observed them walking back to take their seats. Hazuki and Midori stayed behind to welcome their old friend back, Reina still in place as she thought back to their conversation a few days ago.

"How are you, Kumiko? You're looking great tonight!" Midori started as she welcomed and hugged her, happy to see her once again.

"I'm fine, Midori. You're looking too great there yourself." Kumiko replied, happy to be reunited with her friends.

"You're so famous now, Kumiko. How's life abroad?" Hazuki asked, curious to know but happy seeing her again.

"Oh, stop it. It was great though." Kumiko replied with a hint of sadness on her expression. She thought of the struggles she had there, but it was worth it since she has reached more than what she had imagined. All of her hardwork was paid off, but her life will be its replacement.

 **~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~**

"Oumae-san, right?" The doctor asked as he checked the results in his record.

"Yes, doc." Kumiko replied knowing that she's sick.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you have a case of Cancer." The doctor said sadly as he delivered a painful news, feeling sorry to Kumiko.

"Might I know a specific kind?" Kumiko asked, worried what the answer might be worse, but spoke as if on authority.

"You have Leukemia cancer, Oumae-san." The doctor replied as he delivered the bad news to her.

Kumiko sighed as if she's taken the whole information within herself, closing her eyes for a moment to think.

"Please don't tell anyone of this matter, especially to the people who helped me get here. Lie to them for my sake, please?" Kumiko begged, pleading for an answer.

"Sure, Ma'am. But please do tell them soon, it is for the better of your health." The doctor answered, relieving Kumiko of her worries.

"Thank you very much, I owe you one." Kumiko said thankfully, relieve of the situation. The doctor went out of the emergency room to speak to them, Kumiko then fell asleep because of exhaustion and lack of sleep.

 **~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~**

Kumiko then realise that she had been thinking for too long that she became obvious and made her friends worry.

"Hey, you alright?" Hazuki asked, worried about her dear friend.

"Yeah, totally fine." Kumiko answered to reassure her friends of their worry.

"Should we take our seats?" Midori asked as she directed their direction to a vacant table, they then went to the table and sat comfortably.

As time passes by, the program went on with them laughing at the projected pictures during their high school years. A picture of Reina and Kumiko was displayed right after a group picture of their band. In the picture, Kumiko and Reina was holding their hands and Kumiko did a peace sign with her other hand. As Kumiko saw the picture, her eyes went wide as she remembered that it was taken right before their fight. She stood up directly with her head down as she went to the comfort room to cool her head. Her head aches and she clutched her hair with her hand in an attempt to subside her pain. A door opens revealing a raven haired girl, but Kumiko was too busy to worry who walked in on her, not noticing that it was Reina. Reina was stunned at what she witnessed as she quickly rush to Kumiko's side.

"Stay away!" Kumiko shouted as the pain in her head worsen at the action, making her shut her eyes tightly to endure the pain. Reina stopped as she listened to Kumiko's command worriedly, giving Kumiko the space she needed. The pain on Kumiko's head subsided five minutes later with Reina still giving Kumiko her space. Kumiko now notices that it was Reina who wanted to help her, she was guilty but was replaced with a bit of anger as she remembered the picture earlier.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry anymore." Kumiko said as she walked away passing Reina with her eyes dead, she was stopped immediately as Reina grabbed Kumiko's arm tightly.

"Let go of me!" Kumiko shouted, struggling to break free from Reina's grasp. Reina was back with her old self, her intimidating aura coarsing through her confident body.

"We need to talk, Kumiko" Reina said firmly as she let go of Kumiko's arm, leaving a red mark around Kumiko's wrist.

 **END**

 **A/N: You guys know what to do right? Please leave a review, favorite, and follow my story. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys, Otaku here. I am now in chapter 6, and I hope you guys will continue to support and read my story. Thank you to those who reviewed my fic, it truly made me happy as an author. Without further ado, please enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hibike! Euphonium/Sound! Euphonium characters used in the story. All rights are directed to their respected owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _CHAPTER 6_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who do you think you are?!" Kumiko shouted to Reina angrily, irritated at her.

"I deserve to know, Kumiko. Why are you avoiding me?! Why do you hate me so much?!" Reina asked, starring at Kumiko angrily.

"You'll never understand, it's best to keep things quiet as it is." Kumiko said firmly, not angry anymore.

"I'll try to understand if you'll tell me, how am I going to understand if you're not going to say anything?" Reina replied as she took a step forward to Kumiko, controlling her temper to avoid shouting.

"Don't be so persistent, Reina." Kumiko replied, clenching her hand to a ball of fist.

"Do you think that I am not bothered by all of this?! Is it because I rejected you?! That I didn't accept your feelings?!" Reina asked, frustrated at Kumiko.

"I've moved on from that, Reina. I loved you! And what did you do, you rejected my love to become special. I gave up the opportunity Harvard granted to me, just so I could be with you during college because of a stupid promise that we made, and I am an idiot to believe even that. Good thing Harvard gave me a second chance, and I used that opportunity to forget about you and move on. But what are you doing to me, you're making me remember all those pain again, seeing you is making it worse for me and it's best for you to stay away." Kumiko explained, almost out of breath as she inhaled deeply to compose herself feeling pain in her chest.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, but you don't have to avoid me so much. I want to be closer to you again and repair all the mistakes I have done in the past. Because... I still love you, Kumiko." Reina said sincerely, shock clearly on Kumiko's face.

"Wait, what?! Do you even realise what you're saying to me right now? It's hurting me, Reina. I'm sorry to say this, but I can't accept it." Kumiko replied as she decided to reject Reina right here and then to avoid anyone getting hurt.

"I've expected that answer already, Kumiko. But I just want you to know how I truly feel, even before you confessed to me, I have already loved you since then. But, I ask you to please give me a chance." Reina begged Kumiko, as her tears fall down on her face.

"I'm sorry, Reina. But I can't, it's better if you stay away from me." Kumiko insists, her tone now with authority. She walks away once again but stops as Reina hugged her tightly on her back sobbing.

"Please, please Kumiko. Give me a chance to make it up to you, I regret rejecting your confession in the past. But now, I beg you to please be with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Reina begged as she sobbed a great amount of tears on her face, not caring if her make up is ruined. She holds on to Kumiko as if it is her only chance.

"I'm dying, Reina!" Kumiko shouted as she started sobbing, tears streaming down her face. Reina was stunned, she stopped crying because of the new information she learned. "I've been trying to push you away, Reina. Why can't you let me go?" Kumiko continues as she beg Reina, she tried to break away from Reina's hug but failed at the attempt.

"Oh my God. This can't be happening, Kumiko. Tell me that you're lying, please tell me, Kumiko." Reina begged as she places her hand on Kumiko's shoulder to make the brunette turn her way.

"I'm not lying, Reina. So I beg you to please just let me go, you're better off without me. Go and spend your life to your hearts' content without me bothering and hurting you." Kumiko begged as she clenched her fist because of the pain she is feeling right now. Reina wipes her tears away so that she can talk to Kumiko properly.

"What's the cause?" Reina said seriously, her make up now ruined because of the tears.

"It's better for you to know none of it." Kumiko answered as she stopped crying, sobs can still be heard from her.

"Tell me, Kumiko." Reina said to Kumiko seriously as she grabs her hand. Kumiko was stunned at the choice of action but let her do it instead.

"It's Leukemia Cancer." Kumiko answered, wondering what Reina's reaction would be.

"The doctor didn't say anything about it." Reina replied as she thought back to the time when they were at the hospital.

"I told him not to say anything to anyone." Kumiko answered as if the question was too easy, but still unclear of worry.

"Why would you hide something this important?" Reina asked, worried of the choice Kumiko made.

"I've known about it in the internet, and there are low chances for a victim to survive. I'm telling you right now that I will die eventually. It might be too soon for me, but I worked hard just so I can prove to you that I can be special too." Kumiko said now smiling, as if accepting the fact that she's gonna die.

Reina stayed silent, guilty of what she has done in the past 'til now. She started to cry and she greatly regret hurting Kumiko so much, and now she can't make it up to her for the mistakes she decided.

"Please let me go, Reina. I ask you this as a final request. Forget about me, okay?" Kumiko begged as her tears now started to fall down from her eyes. "I love you too." Kumiko added as she stepped forward and cupped Reina's face. She closes her eyes as she leaned forward to kiss Reina. Reina closes her eyes as they kissed, wanting it to last forever. Kumiko poured all her feelings to the kiss as if explaining all her love for Reina. Kumiko then breaks their kiss as she stared into Reina's eyes, captivated by the color of her eyes. She smiled and released Reina as she walks away, leaving Reina stunned alone in the comfort room.

 **END**

 **A/N: You guys know what to do right? Please leave a review, favorite, and follow my story. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey guys, Otaku here. I am now in chapter 7, and I hope you guys will continue to support and read my story. Thank you to those who reviewed my fic, it truly made me happy as an author. I'll apologize right now because I am not satisfied with how I wrote this chapter. Without further ado, please enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hibike! Euphonium/Sound! Euphonium characters used in the story. All rights are directed to their respected owners.

 **~~~~~~~~ _CHAPTER 7_ ~~~~~~~~**

Reina stayed in the comfort room crying, not even afraid that someone might see her. After a while, she stood up as she decided to deal with her emotions when she gets back at home. She then looks at the mirror revealing her uncharacteristic face, her tears destroyed her make up and black liquid spreads on her face, a complete tearful mess. She uses baby wipes to clear her face from the make up and then reapply them to make her look more presentable. 'This should do the trick, hopefully they wouldn't question my appearance.' Reina sighed as she remembered Kumiko, worried about her health and that's not all, Kumiko reciprocated her feelings but she had let go of her. The brunette doesn't want to hold any attachment before she dies, and that includes having a relationship with her. Kumiko couldn't provide a better life that Reina deserves, especially when she's dying. Reina then leaves the comfort room with her newly refreshed look. She decided to leave the party because she can't take it anymore, the thought of Kumiko dying is unbearable, she can't leave her alone, she'd rather spend the rest of her life with Kumiko than having to regret it when she dies.

 **~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~**

When Kumiko left the party, she looks for her limo and went inside to hide her crying face. She doesn't want anyone to see her in this state. Aihara then consoles Kumiko and hugged her, the brunette was shocked at how bold Aihara is at the moment. But, that doesn't matter to Kumiko now, what matters to her is that she needed the comfort of someone in this situation and Aihara was there for her. The secretary has been with Kumiko through all the struggles in the brunette's life, they were classmates in Harvard and Aihara admired Kumiko from a distance. They became close when they were paired up for a performance together. Aihara chose to be with Kumiko even if she had an opportunity to become a celebrity, even if she works as a secretary just as long as she could be with her, because she loves her.

"Don't worry, Oumae-san. I'm here for you." Aihara said as she hugged the brunette for the first time in her life, she was glad she could be there for her when she needed someone, and so happy because she got some closure. Kumiko was stunned as she heard her name from Aihara for the first time they have been together in a long time, but she was glad that someone was there for her when she needed it.

During that situation, there is no boundary between a boss and a secretary, only familiarity lingered between the both of them. After a while, Kumiko stopped crying as she calmed down having to deal with the greatest heartbroken she has ever experienced other than highschool.

"Th-thank you, Aihara-san. How embarassing for you to see me in this state." Kumiko smiled half heartedly, embarassed of the current situation. Aihara held Kumiko's hand, Kumiko stunned at the girls' bold action.

"W-what are you doing, Aihara-san?" Kumiko asked embarassed, Aihara stared intently into Kumiko's eyes. She slowly leans forward as if to get the right moment for a kiss, as she went through, Kumiko turned her head to the side as if expecting the kiss and immediately rejected it.

"I'm sorry, Aihara-san. But please never do that again." Kumiko ordered as she regains authority in her tone.

"My apologies, Oumae-san. I shouldn't have done that, but I can't help but have fallen in love with you ever since we met. I admired you for a long time and I gave up the opportunity in my life just so I could be with you. Oumae-san... I'm not giving up now." Aihara confirmed, a clear determination in her eyes. Kumiko was stunned at Aihara's determination, which was clearly uncharacteristic of her.

"You should give up, Aihara-san. I'm not letting anybody into my life, not anymore. You're wasting your time on me, and I appreciate your feelings for me but I can't reciprocate it, not in my life. Find someone else, Aihara-san. I can't make you happy." Kumiko rejected heartlessly, her eyes dead for some reason. She waited for an answer but none came. Kumiko stared at her, guilty for rejecting her even though she knows how painful having your heartbroken.

"Am I not acceptable? Is there something about me that you don't like? I am willing to change, Oumae-san. Anything for you, just please give me a chance." Aihara desperately plead, as she purposely cupped Kumiko's cheeks.

"You really don't have to, Aihara-san. I like everything about you, and and there's nothing that is unacceptable about you. The only problem is me, I am someone you can't be with." Kumiko replied seriously, wanting to convince Aihara to give up on her.

"What do you mean, Oumae-san? Isn't that a bit exaggerated?" Aihara wondered, as she wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"I will be gone in this world, soon enough." Kumiko replied as she accepted the fact that she'll die soon.

"Does that mean you're gonna die? You're lying, you just don't want to be with me. Please tell me honestly, do you even know how much it hurts?" Aihara said as her tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I am having enough of the same situation being repeated in one night. To be honest, I'm dying and this illness cannot be cured. There you have it, that's the explanation to everything, now I'm tired with all the stress right now and we can deal about this tomorrow, okay?" Kumiko explained effortlessly, not caring about how she replied and all that matters right now is that she gets a lot of sleep tonight. Her head started to ache, she became dizzy immediately and it resulted to coughing blood uncontrollably. Aihara realized that it was one of the causes from Kumiko's illness, which was unknown to her right now.

"Driver! Get us to the nearest hospital now!" Aihara shouted. The driver immediately followed the command as he stepped on the accelerator. Kumiko fainted and Aihara quickly placed Kumiko on her lap.

 **~~~~~TWENTY MINUTES LATER~~~~~**

They reached the hospital as they quickly called for help. The nurses hurried to help as they noticed the girl carrying a lifeless body, hoping that it was never too late for them to attend to her.

 **~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~**

"The famous international musician, Oumae Kumiko, was rushed to the hospital last night. One of the people that witnessed the incident recorded a video when the car immediately stopped in the main entrance, a woman went out of the vehicle carrying the celebrity on her back. The cause of the musicians' immediate help is not revealed as of yet, and it seems that she's not yet awake since last night. Stay tuned for an update." The newscaster announced as he delivered the report, the news spread like wildfire as the social media started buzzing about the topic.

The television then was switched off, revealing a worried Reina in the reflection of the screen. She stood up, went to the bathroom, and took a bath as she gets ready to visit Kumiko.

 **END**

 **A/N: You guys know what to do right? Please leave a review, follow, and favorite my story. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey guys, Otaku here. I am now in chapter 8, and I hope you guys will continue to support and read my story. Thank you to those who reviewed my fic, it truly made me happy as an author. I'll apologize right now because it has been so long since I updated Chapter 7. Without further ado, please enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hibike! Euphonium/Sound! Euphonium characters used in the story. All rights are directed to their respected owners.

 ** _~~~~~~CHAPTER 8~~~~~~_**

Reina got ready as she decided to visit Kumiko, what happened last night is not a reason for Reina to give up on her. She'd rather spend the rest of her life with Kumiko before it was too late, even if Kumiko is dying, Reina would gladly accept the brunette's hatred to her. Reina walks toward her limo as she got inside it.

 **~~~~~~~~ONE HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~**

Reina arrived much earlier when the limo stopped at the entrance of the hospital, she went out of her car and was surprised of the approaching media that decided to greet her with questions.

"Excuse me, Kousaka-san. May I please know the reason of your visit here? Are you here to visit Oumae-sama, the musical prodigy?" The interviewer asked as she held a microphone near Reina's mouth and being accompanied by a staff carrying a camera recording them.

Reina's bodyguards immediately blocked the media from her way as she headed to the information counter. "Excuse me. What room is Oumae, Kumiko staying?" Reina asked as she reached the counter.

"I'm sorry, but no visitors allowed to visi-...Oh my, Kousaka-san. I didn't know it was you, please excuse my rudeness." The staff in charge replied without realizing it was Reina at first.

"It's fine. So?" Reina asked, expecting the staff in charge to answer.

"Thank you, Kousaka-san. It is an honor to meet you, Oumae-sama's in room 201." The staff in charge replied as it was an honor to meet the celebrity herself.

"Thank you." Reina said as she bowed her head a little and starts heading to the elevator.

 **~~~~~~~FIVE MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~**

Reina reached the front door of Kumikos' room, ready to knock at any moment, but she is having a hard time knocking because of nervousness she is experiencing right now, especially of what happened last night. A minute later, she decided that it doesn't matter if Kumiko will hate her when she goes inside this door, and she will deal with whatever happens. She then knocks at the door and turns the knob as she steps forward going inside the room and closes the door behind her. Reina only sees the foot of the bed, as she walks forward, she can see Kumikos' unmoving body currently laying down and being supported by an oxygen tank beside the bed. She was stunned at what her eyes witnessed, Kumikos' body so vulnerable and can easily give up life. Reina didn't notice her tears streaming down her beautiful face, it was a good thing she's not wearing any make up. She reached the side of Kumikos' bed as she eyed her face, still beautiful in her eyes.

"Kousaka-san?" Aihara asked, wondering why Reina's able to know their room when she instructed them not to let anyone visit. Reina was shocked at the sudden call of her name, she didn't notice Aihara get inside the room.

"Oh, Aihara-san. I didn't hear you get inside, nice to see you once again." Reina replied as she wipes her tears away using her handkerchief. Aihara bowed as she accepted the greetings from her.

"How did you know the room of Oumae-san?" Aihara asked as she walks in front of Reina beside Kumikos' bed. Reina was stunned at how Aihara called Kumiko knowing that she is an employee only.

"Am I not allowed to?" Reina replied as she was starting to get annoyed with the questions asked like her whole being is rejected in this room.

"I instructed them not to allow anyone visit Oumae-san, especially when the media's outside." Aihara replied as she got jealous at the fact that Reina's always there for Kumiko, not even knowing that they have a certain history together.

Reina got irritated again, she said to herself 'What is with you calling Kumiko by her name? Do you even have a special relationship together? What, did something happen between the two of you last night? You are just an employee here. You have no right to call her by her name.'

"The media already know that Oumae-san's admitted in this hospital. Do you even know what illness she has?" Reina replied as she went to sit down at one of the vacant chairs beside the bed. Aihara followed Reina and sat down on the empty chair as well, so that they can have a proper conversation.

"The doctor hasn't said anything of her condition yet, do you know then?" Aihara replied like a snake, irritated at Reina like she knows everything.

"I know. She has leukemia cancer, Aihara-san." Reina delivered the news, as she tried to say it calmly. She had a hard time accepting the truth of her suffering beloved, she didn't know how hard Kumiko has been struggling ever since their high school days.

"What? Ca-cancer? Leukemia Cancer? Oumae-san does? S-since when?" Aihara asked as she struggled to accept the truth, why she hadn't known of this even if they're always together. She had a hard time staying calm but she now started crying because of the ache in her chest.

"Aihara-san, I've known of this only last night. You have to calm down." Reina said seriously, as she wondered why Aihara is hurt like she loves Kumiko.

"You don't even know how I feel. I love Oumae-san, unlike you." Aihara admitted as she continued to cry, Reina clearly shock at the admission. She can't believe it, her rival is just in front of her.

"I know how you feel, Aihara-san. I have loved Kumiko ever since high school, so I know her better than you do. But this is not the time for these, Kumiko is in great danger and I will do everything for her to live." Reina announced seriously, determined to do anything for Kumiko, even if there's no chance for her to live anymore.

"Don't even think that I will back down, I love her to the point that I'd do anything to make her happy, even if she will pass away. And I hope that will never happen, not in my life." Aihara said with great determination. She sighed, and wondered if their argument right now is important to discuss.

Reina closes her eyes for a moment and stands up as she went to Kumiko's side. She places her hand on Kumiko's cheek as a drop of tear escapes from her eyes. Reina describes Kumikos' appearance right now as a lifeless, pale human being, supported only by an oxygen. Reina holds Kumikos' hand tightly, holding on for dear life.

 **~~~~~~~~~AN HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~**

Reina had fallen asleep beside Kumikos' bed, seated in a chair as her arms supported her head like a pillow, face burried in her arms. While Aihara went back to her office at Kumikos' company to announce the absence of their boss to the employees without telling them about the illness. Reina wakes up as she looks at Kumiko, she holds Kumikos' hand as she clutched it tightly. One of Kumikos' fingers twitched as Reina notices the movement stunned at the moment, she looks at her beloveds' face, and slowly Kumikos' eyes flickered open revealing golden brown orbs.

 **END**

 **A/N: You guys know what to do right? Please follow, Favorite, and leave a review. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey guys, Otaku here. Umm...I don't know what to say. Me and my boyfriend broke up at June 1 and I am having a little bit of trouble moving on, that being said, I am thankful that my friends were there to distract me without even knowing of my situation, still I am thankful. I am now in chapter 9, and I hope you guys will continue to support and read my story. Thank you to those who reviewed my fic, it truly made me happy as an author. I'll apologize right now because it has been so long since I updated Chapter 8. Without further ado, please enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hibike! Euphonium/Sound! Euphonium characters used in the story. All rights are directed to their respected owners.

 ** _~~~~~~CHAPTER 9~~~~~~_**

"Kumiko?!" Reina asked, shocked at the moment as her beloved wakes up. Kumiko attempted to sit down but failed due to her weakness. Reina helps her seat up by supporting her on her back.

"R-Reina?" Kumiko asked as she clutched her head to ease the dizziness she's feeling right now, her eyes shut by the sudden pain. She removed the oxygen from her nose since it was bothering her.

"What am I doing here?" Kumiko asked as she tried to remember when had she pass out.

"You passed out last night. It was all over the news that you're admitted at this hospital, but they do not know of your illness yet. Kumiko...please stay by my side." Reina begged as she held Kumikos' face, rembering the lingering kiss that happened last night, gazing unto those golden brown orbs.

Kumiko stared at Reinas' eyes as the raven haired slowly leans forward, few centimeters more for contact. The brunette turns her head at the side to avoid the kiss coming at her.

"This is not the time for that, Reina. I asked you... I asked you to let me go." Kumiko said as she begged Reina, recalling the favor she asked last night. She wrinkled her eyebrows as her eyes started to tear up. "Can you even do that for me?" Kumiko continued, her frustration building up inside of her.

"Kumiko, I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you." Reina replied sincerely as she held Kumikos' shoulders tightly as if trying to convince her.

"I already told you, didn't I? I can't make you happy." Kumiko said as she desperately convince Reina.

"I am happy as long as I can stay by your side. If you love me, you would let me be with you." Reina said smiling at Kumiko sincerely.

"I do love you, Reina. To be honest, I thought that I've gotten over you but I was wrong. In fact, the moment I saw you again, I fell for you... really hard." Kumiko said as she exaggeratedly express her feelings to her beloved, both of them now smiling. "Do you promise to stay with me? Knowing that I will be leaving you and everybody soon?" Kumiko asked, worried about the future she and Reina might have.

"Yes, Kumiko. I will stay by your side forever." Reina said, certain and sincere with her words, feeling proud and happy for both her and Kumiko.

Their relationship now started anew, without either of them asking each other for their answers as they only needed to show how they truly feel. Reina leans forward to continue where she failed earlier with Kumiko rejecting her gesture, Kumiko closes her eyes waiting for those soft, comforting lips to be pressed against her own. What they didn't expect was a door opening right at their wonderful moment, ruined by the person standing by the door, face completely stunned at what she got herself into.

"Wh-What are you trying to do, Kousaka-san?!" Aihara immediately asked as she searched for an immediate explanation, witnessing the girl caught on act.

"A-Aihara?!" Kumiko asked, shocked at the moment. Can't even say anything more because of being embarassed.

"Why do you have to ruin a perfectly magical moment? Can't you even see what we need here? Have you even heard of a word called privacy?" Reina asked, annoyed at how the girl just barged in, ruining their so called 'magical moment' as per Reina said.

"Don't fight you two. Aihara, calm down." Kumiko ordered, her cheeks a bit red because of embarassment.

"Oumae-san, I've told you about my feelings. How can you be so insensitive about it? Have you even thought of an answer?" Aihara asked, completely hurt of how Kumiko handled the situation.

"I've told you my answer, haven't I? I'm sorry for being insensitive, but I'm saying this for your own good." Kumiko said with seriousness, not even being mindful of the hurtful words she said. That being said, she only said it so that Aihara would give up on her.

"I'm not giving up, Oumae-san. I've been with you through all the struggles you faced, and that means I know you better than her." Aihara said as she decided not to give up, she closed the door to have a more proper conversation.

"I hope you didn't forget about me, I'm still here you know?" Reina said sarcastically, holding Kumikos' hand on her own, the both of them looking at each other intently.

"Who do you think you are? I've been with Oumae-san through all her struggles. Have you been there for her?" Aihara asked angrily, feeling a bit confident that she would win this argument.

"I know I'm not around when she was struggling, and now I am willing to be right now. Let me ask you something. During the time she was struggling, have you helped her then? Or are you there but never bothered to even comfort her when she needed someone the most." Reina answered as she gets serious, knowing that she has never been there for Kumiko but she is willing now to be there for her.

Aihara was stunned, she couldn't believe her actions from being afar affect her so much. She thought that from watching Kumiko means she's so close to her because of witnessing Kumikos' struggles in the past.

"I've always been with her. During those times, I admit that I've been watching her from afar. I have no courage to comfort her because I am a COWARD!" Aihara said, her emotions taking a hold of her. She's not an open type of person, and just as opening up her feelings might be the worse possible situation for her.

"Aihara-san, I am thankful to you for staying by my side through all those years. And I appreciate the feelings you hold for me, believe me I really do. But I love Reina, ever since high school and I really thought I've gotten over her. The journey I had during all those years was my way of convincing myself to prove to Reina that I could also become special, and that driving force has led me to meet you. In addition, it seems my illness is taking part in my life and I don't want all of you to get hurt and waste your tears over me. So thank you very much, Aihara-san. I'm sorry that I can't accept your feelings." Kumiko said as she explained everything to Aihara.

Aihara sighed, she knew that answer all along and still decided to tell everything from the bottom of her heart, which came to the result of being rejected twice by the same person. It really sucks, she thought. She has decided that because she loves Kumiko, she has to let her go now.

"Take care of Oumae-san, okay?" Aihara started as she looks at Reina, as if she trust her.

"I will, and you don't have to say it." Reina replied, staring intently at Aihara.

"You might think I gave up too easy, but I knew all along that Oumae-san is happy with you. She shows a different side when she interacted with you, I've been watching you know." Aihara added, completely contented with having been rejected by the person she has feelings for.

Reina looks at Kumiko, curious at what Aihara said if it was true. Kumikos' cheeks reddened at the truth, her expression unreadable. Reina thought that it was cute, she saw a different side of Kumiko. She held Kumikos' hand tightly as if to call the brunettes' attention. Kumiko turns her head to Reina and just stared with each other.

"I guess I'll take my leave, you two enjoy the moment with each other." Aihara started as she realized that she was the third wheel in the room, happy with what she decided for Kumiko.

"Thank you very much, Aihara-san." Kumiko said smiling at Aihara, thankful with the decision she made.

"No problem, Oumae-san. Please do call me Jade, if you don't mind." Aihara replied.

"And I as Kumiko, okay?" Kumiko replied to Aihara.

"Yes, Kumiko." Aihara replied happily, she then took her leave as she decided to continue working for Kumikos' agency like nothing happened.

"So, what now?" Kumiko asked, feeling awkwardness started in the air.

"I think I'm gonna continue where we left off." Reina said as she moves towards Kumikos' direction, cupping her face directly and immediatley pressed her lips to Kumiko as they kissed deeply. Kumiko was stunned at the sudden choice of Reinas' action, but she let it be and closed her eyes to savor their first kiss as a couple.

A camera clicked as it took a shot at the couple, they didn't know someone was watching them just outside the window of Kumikos' room.

 **END**

 _ **What will await for them in the future? Find out in the next chapter!**_

 **A/N: You guys know what to do right? Please follow, favorite, and review my story. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey guys, Otaku here. Hey guys! So it has been almost a year it seems, I know that I it has been so long since I have posted this chapter. I decided to write this year because I have been busy for the whole school year and I need to focus studying for my future. Hope you guys forgive me especially for the grammars and words that have wrong spellings, English is not my mother tongue. Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hibike! Euphonium/Sound! Euphonium characters used in the story. All rights are directed to their respected owners.

~~~~~~~ **_CHAPTER 10_** ~~~~~~~

"It seems like I have caused you grief over something so petty." Kumiko said as she looks away from Reina after they shared a kiss with each other. Feeling down with what she had done to those who cared for her especially to the girl in front of her.

"What do you mean, Kumiko?" Reina asked as she was confused of the statement Kumiko has decided to tell her. Had she not been aware that Kumiko was feeling guilty of her reasons.

Reina held Kumiko's hand and brought it to her lips. She pressed her lips and looks at Kumiko sincerely. Kumiko sighs and begins to wonder if the decision she has made is right.

"I caused you pain with such a petty reason as rejecting me from high school, and now you are willing to come back to me no matter what. You are the reason of my determination and has made me this successful, but I know that there will be more pain ahead of us if we continue to be together like this. I know for sure that my being here beside you will without a doubt leave you in time. And I myself do not want to cause you grief." Kumiko replied with sadness in her voice as a teardrop falls from her face and guilt completely taking over her.

"I thought I have made myself clear, Kumiko. Why are you doubting yourself? I love you, Kumiko. And I know that it was wrong of me to reject you but I never once thought of giving up on you. This relationship has just started hasn't it? It is the the day we are officially dating. But you don't trust this relationship huh? You don't trust me enough to make you happy, am I rig-" Reina speaks as she was cut-off by a sudden kiss from Kumiko. She was caught off guard and her eyes were wide open from the shock but later then reciprocated the kiss.

Seconds later, the two separated as Kumiko moves away as she felt that she was lacking the air that she needs. Reina noticed that Kumiko was breathing heavily and her face looks like she was in pain. Immediately, Reina looks for the equipment that was used to deliver air into the nostrils. She then found the item and quickly gave it to Kumiko so that she can now breathe properly. Kumiko receives the item and breathes through it, relieved that she can now breathe properly. She glanced over Reina and sees that she has now a worried expression that looks like she could cry anytime soon. Kumiko smiled with a sorry look on her face.

"Sorry, Reina. I'm such an idiot for initiating something that I myself can't even do." Kumiko speaks up as she was guilty, smiling akwardly at the choice of her action only to embarass herself in front of her lover.

"No, its fine. I should never have said those words. I should know best than to have said anything without properly knowing you yet. It has been so long since the last time I have seen and meet you." Reina replied with a look of relief as she was horrified when her beloved was in pain.

She was not ready for Kumiko to leave her. It felt like it was choking her to death, a feeling like someone was clenching her heart to the point that it was like she was drowning in the water unable to move to save herself. It's like a feeling that she cannot live without Kumiko by her side. She was completely horrified and was now unable to speak.

"Reina?" Kumiko called but no response from the raven haired girl in front of her. She looks at Reina quite intensely as if trying to figure out what was on her mind. Reina looked like she was just staring into space spontaneously. "Reina? Hey, Reina. Hey." Kumiko called out once again and finally was able to get the attention of her beloved.

Reina snapped out of her conscience and she then looked at Kumiko. Kumiko's expression was rather worried and Reina knows that this is not the time to be worrying about that matter. She needs to spend her remaining time with Kumiko, that she needs to make her happy now that she finally made Kumiko accept her confessions that are rather forced. Kumiko is the only being that can make her happy, and she wants her to be happy too.

"I-I am sorry, my love. I was in a daze just now. Sorry for not being completely focus." Reina replied. Now determined to spend the rest of Kumiko's life with her.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Do you want something love? I'll head out a bit to buy something." Reina asked while preparing her bag so that she can buy the essentials and things she needed as she was the one who is taking care of Kumiko. She then sat at the side of Kumiko's bed waiting for a reply.

"Hmm... Can I have pudding?" Kumiko asked as if she was a little kid. Giggling and wondering if Reina accepts her request.

"Ok then. Is that all you need?" Reina replied smiling at how cute Kumiko is acting towards her.

"Yeah, that's all. Thanks, love." Kumiko said grinning. Happy with everything that has been happening at that moment.

"You're welcome. Ok then. I'll head out now. Don't do anything reckless and just rest, okay?" Reina replied and gave Kumiko a peck on her lips.

"Yeah. Be safe, okay? Love you!" Kumiko said as she smiled at Reina's gesture.

"Mmm. Love you too!" Reina said as she now headed out of the room. She walks in the hallway and noticed that the staff of the hospital room kept glancing at her as she was headed outside of the facility. 'Oh. It seems like I forgot that I am a celebrity. Goodness. It seems like I am gonna have to be careful then.'

 **-KUMIKO'S POV-**

Reina has now closed the door and Kumiko seems to be disoriented. She does not know what she's gonna do since she was now bored without Reina around.

"Hmm. What to do?" Kumiko asked herself as she was wondering what to do to keep herself from being bored.

The sound of the door opening startled Kumiko's thoughts and she quickly glanced at the door to see who. It was a doctor.

"Good morning, Oumae-san. Have you been well?" The doctor asked as he went to Kumiko's bed slowly upon checking her if there was anything wrong.

"Good morning too, doc. I have been well. Thank you for checking up with me. So, am I able to guess that what you came here for is to deliver me some bad news? Perhaps about my illness?" Kumiko replied as she knew that this day would definitely have come.

"Oh. Then it seems that this will be easier to explain to you. I must say, ma'am. You are definitely a brave woman. Then, shall I start?" The doctor said as he wondered what could have made Kumiko brave. To have made her accept that this is what she's gonna have to go through.

"Please, go ahead." Kumiko replied. Ready to accept her fate. She's gonna have to decide what to do next after when she's heard the news.

"Then, if I must. Oumae-san, as you have known that you have a Leukemia cancer. You know that this type of cancer has a low chance of survival. To say the least, your cancer cells are moving quite slowly but that does not guarantee you a time of your life. So, the worst part of this news is that you have only a week to live starting tomorrow. Your cancer must have started two years ago and is now showing signs of your blood deteriorating. Your body cannot continue to support you because it needs blood that are not contaminated with the cancer cells in your body. It was a miracle for you to live for this long and I hope that you have made your life have meaning and without regrets. Sorry to inform you and I hope that you would make your remaining time here on earth worthy. Please say your goodbye to all those who are inportant to you. Have a good day, ma'am. Thank you for your time." The doctor explained. He was a bit sad for the loss of those who loved her. It seemed that Kumiko was a bit speechless. Then she came back to reality.

"Oh. Excuse me for my manners. Umm... Thank you doctor."Kumiko said as she was dumbfounded at how short the remaining time for her to spend with Reina will be.

"Then I'll take my leave. Excuse me." The doctor replied as he slowly turned his back to Kumiko and walk towards the door to exit Kumiko's room. He opens the door then glanced back at Kumiko for a few seconds and took his leave closing the door behind him.

Kumiko stayed in a daze. She was in complete shock as she thought that she has accepted her illness already. Little did she know that she has a week left to spend with Reina. She was confused with what she was gonna say. Thinking about what the doctor said, she has decided to keep it a secret from Reina as she know that her beloved will be sad and in pain when the time comes. She would rather spend the rest of the week with Reina without the nuisance of the sad news in her head. To spend time with Reina genuinely.

The door opened in her room, loud enough to break her out of her thoughts. She was startled and as she looks at the direction of the door, she sighed in relief seeing the person in front of her.

 **~~~~~~~~~~REINA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~**

Reina was walking as she searched for a nearby convenience store. Luckily, there was a nearby store in front of the hospital.

"Hmm. How convenient!" Reina said to herself. She then walked inside to buy her necessities or things she needed, most especially the requested pudding. She was immediately done because she has thought of what she was going to buy ahead of time and there were no customers lining for the cashier making it convenient for her. As she received her change, she exited the store and crossed the road to enter the gates of the hospital. Minutes later, she reached Kumiko's door and was about to knock. But, she heard voices inside the room and decided to lean her ear.

"- you have only a week to live starting tomorrow." A voice said. Reina knew that it was a doctor who was speaking to Kumiko. She backed away from the door and immediately ran to a comfort room holding her paper bag. Went inside to one of the cubicle and locked herself inside. She was crying. She thought that she has more time to spend with Kumiko, but it seems like she has only a week. It was so frustrating and the feeling of her heart clenching came back and she was sobbing rather loudly. She didn't mind if people heard her. She was not in a state to mind other people's business nor to hers. This is her future. It was so painful that it was over-bearing. It's like she couldn't breathe and she brought her hand in her chest. She tried to calm down and wiped her tears using her handkerchief. Then, she decided to open the lock on her cubicle and went to the sink to wash her face since it seemed like she was not presentable to Kumiko.

She thought that her pain is not bearable. It was so painful for her to hear those words. But then she thought of Kumiko. She wondered if Kumiko felt much more pain than her as it was her lover that is suffering from the illness and not her. Reina was considering Kumiko's feelings much more. She then wiped her face dry and checked if she was presentable.

"I'm back!" Reina said happily. She then walks towards Kumiko's bed and settled the paper bag that she was carrying with her at the floor.

"Welcome back!" Kumiko replied smiling, feeling happy and relieved at the same time.

After putting the paper bag away, Reina walks towards Kumiko and gave her lover a long sweet kiss. "How are you, love?" Reina then asked to check on Kumiko as she was worried if something might have happened during her time away.

"I'm fine, love. It seems like you came back so early?" Kumiko wondered.

"Umm. The place was just near here. And I cannot take so much time away from you." Reina said giggling as she teased Kumiko happily.

"Oh. Teasing aren't we?" Kumiko said as she giggled with happiness. She noticed that Reina's eyes looked like she was crying earlier.  
"Are you crying, love?" Kumiko added as she asked her lover if she was in any pain right now.

"Um. Oh yeah! I had a dust inside my eyes earlier when I was out buying some stuff." Reina lied as she was worried that Kumiko might ask her what was wrong. She has a fake smile on her, but felt guilty for lying to her beloved.

"Reina?" Kumiko asked as she was wondering what was wrong with her. She cupped Reina's cheek to get her attention.

"Ah. Sorry, Kumiko. Oh! I forgot! Here is your requested pudding." Reina said as she went rummaging in her paper bag and gave Kumiko her pudding. She smiled as she saw Kumiko's reaction, her angel smile shines brightly as if the heaven has blessed her.

"Waa... Thank you so much, love." Kumiko said thankfully. Happy that her beloved is now back to normal.

"Oh. I brought you some soup as well. Thought you might not like the food in here." Reina said as she was thoughtful of her beloved. She does not want Kumiko to worry over her so she has to keep her thoughts in check.

"Thanks, love. Oh! Do you want to watch some TV?" Kumiko replied. She was now wondering what the media has been saying about her.

"Sure. I'll turn on the TV then." Reina replied as she went to get the remote on top of the table beside the bed. She returned to Kumikos' side and turned the TV on.

"Oumae, Kumiko-san's condition has not been answered as of yet. But, there was a photo taken sent by a stranger in our webpage. This is a photo of Oumae, Kumiko-san and Kousaka, Reina-san kissing inside one of the room in the hospital. It seems like the photo was taken from a window. What could their relationship be? Are they dating? Friends? And what could be the condition of the prodigy? This has bee-" The newscaster reported as it was cut-off by Reina turning the TV off.

The two looked at each other. They were found out by the public. They were in complete shock as to how they were found just as they became lovers. This is what Kumiko was also afraid for. She didn't want to ruin Reina's life just because of her. She does not care if she herself is destroyed since she wasn't gonna live anyway.

The door to Kumiko's room opened, revealing a 'Jade' colored eyes with silky long hair. It was no other than Aihara, Jade.

"Kumiko. We have a problem." Jade stated while staring and worried for the both of them.

 **END**

 _ **What will await for them? Find out in the next chapter!**_


End file.
